


Royal

by wOnderOus_wOrlds



Series: Kaminari Denki's Kaleidoscope of Colors [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Assassin Kaminari Denki, Class 1A as Family, Class 3E as Family, Kaminari Denki Angst, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kaminari Denki-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wOnderOus_wOrlds/pseuds/wOnderOus_wOrlds
Summary: Royal — A Companion to EcruA look into Kaminari Denki’s different families throughout the years.
Relationships: Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom) & Kaminari Denki, Kaminari Denki & Class 1-A, Kaminari Denki & Kaminari Denki's Family
Series: Kaminari Denki's Kaleidoscope of Colors [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828180
Comments: 15
Kudos: 311





	Royal

Fortunately, the first memory Denki had of his family was rather light-hearted and happy. He remembers being 4 and staring into his sister’s big doe eyes as she smiled widely, “Let’s become heroes together!”

He also recalled how she dimmed at how their parents shot her down, “You’re not supposed to be heroes, Denshi.”

Denshi frowned, “I’ll break the cycle with Denks, just you watch! Isn’t that right, Denki?”

Denki didn’t know how to reply.

* * *

* * *

Denki was 5 when he was taught how to wield a knife. His mother smiled down at him encouragingly as he gripped the knife tightly. 

“Now, Denki, be careful,” His mother warned, “If you get cut, you’re the one that has to clean it.”

“I dunno how t’clean it,” Denki frowned, flexing his chubby little fingers as he adjusted his grip on the knife.

His mother poked him in the forehead, “You can learn. That can be our second lesson.”

“Wha’s our fir’t?” Denki asked.

His mother took his fingers off the knife and then put them back on in a different way, “That’s how you hold it, Denki. Now hold it tighter.”

Denki did as he was asked, brightening up when his mother praised him, “Okay!”

His mother moved the knife a specific way, “If you do it fast, that’s good. Too slow and that’s bad.”

Denki was confused, “Why?”

His mother’s eyes crinkled in amusement, “Because the knife won’t do anything. You need to be able to defend yourself, Denki.”

“Defen-”

“You need to be able to protect yourself, Denki,” His mother said, moving his knife in a different way this time, “This is called a side slash.”

“Okay,” Denki followed along.

“Now try it yourself.”

“Okay, mom,” Denki drew a line with the knife in the air.

“Adjust your arms, Denki,” His mother positioned his arms, “Make sure you’re equally balanced.”

Denki smiled, “Okay!” He swiped the knife in the air again.

His mother clapped happily, “Good job, Denki!! That was really good! With more practice you’ll get better!”

Denki brightened up, glowing with the praise, “Yay!”

His mother chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Already a prodigy, Denki.”

* * *

* * *

He was 6 when he saw his first death, but it wasn’t that major.

“Denki, why are you letting the bunny suffer?” He heard his dad ask.

“He fell into a hole, Dad!” Denki replied, “I can’t get him out!”

“Put dirt on him, Denki,” His father said, “He can climb out using that.”

Denki felt a wave of suspicion crash over him for no reason, “Um, but wouldn’t that dirty him, Dad?” Denki crouched in front of the hole and looked down at the terrified rabbit, “He’s so clean and I don’t want to get him dirty.”

His father sighed, “Denki, we’ll give him a bath after.”

“But what if he doesn’t like us?”

“Denki.”

“Okay, Dad!” Denki huffed as he got out his tiny shovel that he normally used at the beach. He began putting dirt on the rabbit, “Dad, why is it not trying to climb out yet?”

“You only just started, Denki,” His father chastised, “Be patient.” His father then took the shovel from him, “Also, you have to be faster Denki.”

The hole was rapidly filling up with dirt and Denki just realized what was happening. “Dad, stop! You’ll kill it!”

“Denki, I’m just letting it out of its suffering.”

“It was only a broken leg, Dad!” Denki felt frustrated tears rise up in his eyes. Why was his dad killing the bunny, and why did Denki care so much? He wanted to know the answers to these questions. “Stop burying him- Dad-!”

The bunny was screaming below the soil as Denki’s dad patted it down. With a small smile he said, “There. Now the bunny will be happy in heaven.”

“Dad-!”

“Denki, sometimes, you have to make sacrifices.”

* * *

* * *

Denki was 7 when he started learning a new language with his mom.

“What does that mean?” Denki asked.

His mother smiled kindly, “ _ Advogados _ means lawyers.”

“Avocados?” Denki was confused, “What?” 

“ _ Ad-vo-ga-dos, _ ” His mother repeated each syllable careful. “Repeat.”

“ _ Ad-vo-ga-dos,” _ Denki said, “ _ Advoga...dos?” _

“Yes!” His mother then pointed at another picture, “What’s that?”

“A bunny!”

“Spanish, Denki!”

“Un… conejo?” Denki muttered.

“Un?” His mother held a hand up to her ear, “I didn’t hear that, Denki!”

“Un conejo?” Denki said, an itsy bitsy louder.

“Yes! See you’re learning!” 

Denki grinned widely, “I’ll learn all of it soon, Mom!”

And his mother knew that he would.

* * *

* * *

Denki was 8 when his family had their first fight. 

“Denki shouldn’t have to do this so young,” Denshi protested, “I started when I was 10, Mom.”

His mother sighed, “Indeed, such a waste.”

“A waste??!” Denshi openly gaped, “What do you-”

“Denki’s 8, sweetie, he already caught up to you,” His mother shook her head in sympathy, “He needs more advanced classes.”

Denki’s never seen his sister crumble right before him. It was a scary thing to witness. Denshi clasped her hands together tightly, “Just don’t overwork Denks-”

“Don’t worry, sweetpea, we won’t,” His mother ruffled her daughter’s hair.

* * *

* * *

Denki doesn’t remember the last time he got a decent night’s sleep.  _ Perhaps a year ago? Hm, I really should look into that. _ The now 9-year-old wrapped up their bleeding hands in bandages as he started out the window. “I should really perfect this-”

He had been working on a new knife trick, but now he had to stop. Working with the cuts would just make them heal slower, he needs to wait until they at least scab over. Denki felt his quirk buzz uncomfortably. Ever since his assassin training started, he basically ignored his quirk. It was dangerous, unnecessary, but another tool he could use whenever he wants to.

But he was letting it rust and assassins don’t let their tools get rusty.

Denki sighed, “Okay, since you’re oh  _ so _ eager to be used, what could I use you for..?”

Denki went to the library that day.

* * *

* * *

Denshi Kaminari grinned lopsidedly, attacking Denki with tickles, “Denks!!!”

“D-Denshi!!” Denki laughed, trying to get his begs out before he was attacked again, “S— stop!!”

Denshi complied, smiling down at Denki, “You’re just so stressed lately, you have to let go sometimes, Denks!”

Denki smiled, “Sorry, sorry.” He shrugged, “Training’s not very nice.”

“You can’t constantly be training,” Denshi booped Denki’s nose, “That’s not allowed. Mom said take a break, and even Dad did, so why don’t you?”

Denki waved it off, “We can talk about that later.”

“You angsty teenager,” Denshi ruffled his hair fondly.

“I’ll have you know I’m not a teen yet, oldie! I’m a preteen!”

“What did you just call me?!”

Denki smiled, mirth clear in his eyes, “Huh? Call you what, ‘Shi?”

Denshi’s face relaxed as she smoothed over Denki’s hair, “Remember, you don’t have to over work yourself. Whenever you need help on something or even to just talk, you can come to me, okay, Denks?”

The 10-year-old looked up at Denshi, and then hugged her tightly, “Larb you, Denshi!”

Denshi hugged him back, “Larb you, Denks.”

This was his family, and Denki was glad to have them.

* * *

* * *

Denshi was always someone Denki looked up to. Denshi was strong, she was driven, determined. Denshi made a perfect example of what Denki was supposed to be. Denshi never broke, Denshi never cried. Denshi was just Denshi, a person that never gave up. What he didn’t get about Denshi was, why did she want to be a hero?

“But Denshi, aren’t you already a hero?”

“Denks, we’re hurting people,” For the first time, Denki saw a frown on Denshi’s face. “Doesn’t it bother you? The people you killed... They’re like me and you. They have dreams too, Denks.”

Denki didn’t get the concept, “They must be bad if someone’s asking for their death. They must’ve done horrible things.”

“Denks...” It was clear that Denshi didn’t like the situation she was in, but Denki, Denki didn’t know that.

Denki furrowed his brow in confusion, “Why are you so against it? I don’t get it.”

* * *

* * *

“Now I do, Denshi, and I’m sorry for not getting it sooner.”

* * *

* * *

Sweat fell down Denki’s forehead as his head pounded. His hands were numb from the overuse of his quirk, his eyes light sensitive. 

“Again!” The harsh voice of his father’s bounced around the room. “You must control, Denki. You are the one in control, not the other way around.”

Denki grit his teeth, clenching his hand into a tight fist. He charged again at his father. He did a sweep kick that his father easily avoided.

His father attacked this time, placing Denki on the defensive. Denki avoided most of the blows, bending in a way that shouldn’t be possible. Yet, his father still somehow managed to land a hit square in the jaw. 

His father dropped his stance, and frowned, “Tomorrow, 7AM, we’ll try again.”

Denki hissed back, “Okay, Dad.”

His father’s eyes softened, “Sorry son.”

That wasn’t sincere.

* * *

Denki was 13 when he realized something was seriously wrong with Denshi. Suddenly she forgot about meals, often stayed alone, and was getting quieter and quieter. “Denshi, are you okay?”

Her smile was strained, her posture too tight, “I’m fine, Denks.”

“You can always talk to me, I’m here,” Denki said, “You know that, right?”

Denshi nodded, a small smile on her face, “Of course I do, Denks.”

* * *

* * *

A day came in which Denshi wasn’t there anymore, and after that, their family broke piece by piece. Who would’ve known that it was Denshi that held them together? Well for one, Denki knew.

“He got accepted into Kungigoaka, dear!” His mom smiled.

His father frowned, “You know that’s only for the mission, Dedeki.”

“Why of course, sweetie,” His mother’s smile was tight, “Of course. Only for the mission...”

Denki knew that his mother’s thinking had changed over Denshi’s death, he just couldn’t figure out why. “So what’s the mission?”

“You’re going to have to assassinate the creature that blew up the moon.”

“ _W h a t ?_ ”

* * *

Denki’s first impressions of the class weren’t amazing. He had been homeschooled all of his life, of course, he had no idea how a class should be. When he walked in the atmosphere was gloomy, or so he assumed. Denki had absoluely no idea what was going on, after all.

And then everyone had guns? His confusion only furthered. Until he saw what he was supposed to assassinate...

The teacher. 

Apperantly, according to his father, the teacher had blown up the moon and was now regarded as the most dangerous villain due to the speed of his quirk and his denial to work with the Hero Commission of the Government. All in all, that part made sense.

What didn’t make sense was the fact that the creature asked to teach a class, at a specific school. A specific class. None of that made sense to Denki, and it set him on guard because what could the octopus sensei want with these students?

And how are these students going to murder him? Denki’s a trained assassin and can probably land a scratch, but assassinate him? That’s a whole other ball league.

The octopus moves at Mach 20, that’s 20 times the speed of sound!! Assassinating him would be nearly impossible!

_Nearly_. Such small hope, yet, it was a risk Denki was willing to take. And that began his cycle of taking risks.

* * *

* * *

Denki’s next “risk” was making friends. His father specifically said that an assassin isn’t supposed to have any ties with people, that’s what got Denshi killed. That Denshi was too weak to seperate herself from the ideals of others, and that eventually led to her death.

Never in his dreams did he wanted to slap his dad as hard as he wanted to now.

_Because how dare he say that about Denshi? That she was too weak_? Denki couldn’t believe it. Denshi was always fighting a battle each day and even if she had lost, she was still the strongest person Denki had known. His father saying these things about her just ...

_ Pissed him off. _

“Yo, what’s going your panties in a bunch?” Akabane had asked one day.

Denki’s lips thinned into a line, “Just some stuff my dad is saying. It’s pretty stupid.”

Akabane raised a brow, “Doesn’t look very stupid if it pisses you off.”

_Oh yeah, he was grabbing his stuff pretty tightly, huh_? Denki inhaled and exhaled slowly, taking time to relax his nerves, “Well, it’s stupid to me, anyway.”

“Don’t mind sharing with the class?”

Denki smiled tightly and waved him off, “No, no, it’s fine. There’s nothing to worry about.”

And truly there wasn’t. Not Denki’s fault that his dad was being an ass. Justice —Masayoshi Kimura— nodded sympathetically, although Denki was sure Justice didn’t know what he meant. 

“Anyway, I’ll be leaving now.”

“So early?” Kayano asked.

“Class is over, I don’t know what you mean by early,” Denki replied. 

“But, uh,” Shiota asked, “Don’t you want to plan the assassination with us?”

“I thought everyone was for themselves,” Denki shrugged, “Someone’s waiting for me at home,” A lie. And without waiting for a reply, Denki left.

He can’t get close to them.

* * *

* * *

That’s what Denki thought before he met Hazama anyway. Hazama was mostly a book girl, nothing out of the ordinary about her other than her choice of books.

“I’m telling you that the Uglies series is better than the Midnighters,” Hazama stated.

“That’s total lies!” Denki objected, “You cannot say that Pretties was on the same level as Uglies, that’s ridiculous.”

“No, Pretties was better than Uglies.”

“Once again, that’s ridiculous!” Denki said, “It’s obvious that Uglies was better than Pretties. I couldn’t even finish Pretties. At least in the Midnighters, all three books are equal.”

“Are you guys arguing about which book from that author is better again?” Nakamura asked. “First of all, the best author is Avi.”

“Poppy was pretty good...” Denki trailed off, “But I stand by Midnighters being better.”

“If we’re talking about amazing authors then you have to check out the author of Lily’s Crossing,” Hazama said.

Denki hummed, until he snapped his fingers together, “Patricia Reilly Giff?”

“Yeah,” Hazama replied, “You read her?”

“I haven’t read Lily’s Crossing yet but Genivieve’s war was actually really good considering that usually isn’t the genre I read,” Denki said, “Pictures of Hollis Woods had me a bit on edge though.”

“You have to read Lily’s Crossing, it’s really good—”

That’s how Denki bonded with one of his first friends, Kirara Hazama.

* * *

* * *

The other bonding incident was a pure accident. He had bumped into Nakamura, and since they had been in English, his words were a bit mentally scrambled.

“ _Ah, sorry for bumping into—_ ” Denki realized he was speaking English a bit too late as he ended it with a Japanese, “—you.” Which sounded really out of place.

“ _You speak English_?” Nakamura asked, “ _It’s fine. Can’t say I’m surprised that you do.”_

Denki smiled nervously, “ _Yeah, I’ve been learning English since I was a kid, you?”_

“ _Favorite subject,” T_ he other blonde replied.

Denki knew that Nakamura was smart, but he didn’t expect her to be so fluent in English. “ _You must really like a language then.”_

_“You could say I have an affinity for it,_ ” Nakamura said, _“I just didn’t know you knew English. But then again, must be an assassin thing, right?”_

_She connected the dots quickly_ , Denki noted. “ _Yeah. Learning languages— a part of my homeschooling.”_

_ “Which other languages did you learn?” _

“ _English, spanish, french, some others.”_

_“That’s a lot,”_ She hummed, “ _I’ve only really been interested in English.”_

_“Well, English is used a lot,_ ” Denki shrugged, “ _Sometimes it’s necessary to the situation. I just didn’t expect your English to be so...”_

_“Fluent?”_ Nakamura grinned, _“I could say the same for you.”_

And from there, a rather interesting friendship of pranking other kids using different phrases in English sprouted.

* * *

* * *

“Okay so Kaminari you read a lot of books, right?” Fuwa randomly asked one day.

Denki looked up at her, “Uh, yeah, why?”

“Do you read manga?” Fuwa asked.

Denki hummed, “A few. Shounen Jump, mostly.”

Fuwa seemed to have brightened up, “Really? Which do you like the most?”

“Hunter X Hunter was really good,” Denki answered, “Although Naruto’s also up there in the good tier.”

Fuwa said, “Hunter x Hunter was amazing! Did you read the series the author had before that?”

“Yu Yu Hakusho?” Denki asked. At seeing Fuwa’s nod, he continued, “I was going to start it but didn’t really have the time... With all...” He gestured around him.

Fuwa replied, “Well you really should read it when you have the time! You can see the influence it had on Hunter X Hunter.”

“Oh yeah some people talked about that before.”

And that’s how Denki made his third friend in 3E.

* * *

* * *

“Kaminari!!!” Someone yelled.

“Huh?” Denki looked back and turned around.

Which seemed to had been a big mistake as a pie slammed straight into his face. And he knew exactly who did it. “Nakamura!! Karma!!”

“It wasn’t me this time!” Nakamura exclaimed.

Denki picked up the nearest piece of food and threw it at Karma, who put Masayoshi in front of him as a shield.

“What the hell, Kaminari???” Masayoshi then declared, “Food fight!”

The hell in the courtyard started, leaving Denki with only one thought, 

He sure as hell loves this family too.

* * *

* * *

Eventually, Denki befriended everyone in 3E. He couldn’t recall when he started treating them like family though. He could only guess that it was after Korosensei’s end. After all, the class had bonded even more with the shared trauma, even if it wasn’t exactly healthy.

That’s what threw him so off kilt when he was thrown into 1A. He was used to 3E and their antics, not a bunch of strangers.

1A seemed really weird compared to 3E. Denki just couldn’t seem to wrap his head around the fact that he was in the hero course and not the lowest class in the school, and that this— however it might remind him of 3E,— wasn’t 3E. 

Bakugou reminded him of Terasaka, Uraraka seemed to have Fuwa’s hairstyle, Tsuyu and Kayano have the same hair colo—

_Stop. This isn’t 3E_. 

It seemed like everyday that Denki had to remind himself of that fact. At least he could see 3E afterschool.

The first one he befriended in 1A was to no surprise, Kirishima. Denki doesn’t remember how but Kirishima just came up to him one day with Bakugo and said, “Hey, want to sit with us?”

Which to Denki was really weird, but then again _, he had been in a class where everyone was tasked to kill their teacher for 1 billion yen so everyone was competition;_ so obviously, he wasn’t the best judge to what was weird or not. 

“Sure,” Denki replied. He glanced at Bakugo, “If that’s okay with you.”

“Just hurry the fuck up, fuckmunch.”

* * *

* * *

The next one he befriended was Ashido, which wasn’t a surprise. Ashido was actually really nice. And this time, they didn’t have a specific thing they became friends over.

Which to Denki, was weird. Hazama and him had become friends over books, Nagisa and him liked to analyze things, Nakamura and him planned pranks in English with Karma, and Fuwa and him bonded over their love of Shounen Manga.

So Denki thought it was a bit weird how easily Class 1A could become friends. Surely he wasn’t the only one, because Midoriya looked very out of place too. Like he wasn’t expecting anyone to be nice, and all Denki could say to that was “same.”

After all, barely anyone was nice to the End class.

“Denks, have you seen the news about that new arcade game?” Ashido asked.

_Oh yeah, Kanzaki had mentioned something about it..._ “Let me guess, is it a Love Live game?”

“How did you know?” Ashido gasped, “You know about like, every single subject!”

What can I say, my family has different interests. Denki smiled, “Ah well, my former classmates had a wide range of interests.”

“You hung out with each and every one of them?”

“I mean, we were always together, it seemed reasonable...”

“That’s so cool, how do you even have the time to—”

* * *

* * *

The third one he befriended was— surprise, surprise— Midoriya. To Denki, somehow, Midoriya wasn’t very approachable. He was constantly disconnected from the class in a way similar to Denki.

It seems their middle school must’ve har their own class 3E. Their friendship was somewhat similar to the one between Denki and Nagisa. It made Denki feel a sense of familiarity while the friendship itself still being fresh.

It was new and welcome for Denki. “So you analyze quirks, right, Midoriya?”

“H-huh? Y-yeah, but I don’t k-know if it’s analyzing,” Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, a light tint of pink on his cheeks, “It’s more of um... Rambling, really.”

“It’s not rambling!” Denki smiled, “I find it really cool!”

“R-really?”

“Yeah, I was actually wondering if you could help me with my quirk.”

And that set off an onslaught of questions.

* * *

* * *

At first, Denki was a bit… hesitant. _Is it really possible to have two families at the same time? Can his heart actually handle that?_

But after looking at 1A, he realized that they grew on him like a fungus. Yes, Class E was still his family, but 1A could be too, right?

It’s not like he totally forgot about the Kaminaris anyway.

However it was only obvious how much they had grown on him when Bakugo was kidnapped and Aizawa asked something.

Something that Denki didn’t know the answer of.

“You failed what? The mission, or the friend you attempted to save?”

Denki’s throat closed up. His brain began whirring. At the beginning, he didn’t want to call Class A his friends, he adamantly refused to. But now? They’d grown on him.

They showed how much they cared, how much hope they have— It made Denki so incredibly happy yet so incredibly heartbroken.

Because just like his other family, Class 3E, the Kaminaris…

They’d eventually get hurt too.

* * *

* * *

“Denks!” Ashido smiled at him, hugging him tightly, “I’m so sorry!”

__ Denki was confused. Her anger seemed to have magically vanished. “T-there’s nothing to be sorry for…”

“I’ve been a really bad friend. I let my emotions cloud my judgement of you and that’s really sucky of me.” Ashido said, “I should be more considerate. I’m sorry, Denks.”

Denki doesn’t mind if Class A became his family too.

* * *

* * *

“What color are we painting this room again?”

“Hm, I’m feeling  _ Royal  _ yellow today.”

“Let’s go get the paint then!”

“Yeah let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. It seems that we’ve come to an end of the series for now. Maybe later I’ll expand a bit more. I hope you liked all of these! If this is your first time reading this, check out the others;  
> -Amber  
> -Medallion  
> -Butterscotch  
> -Ecru  
> -Royal (this)
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me on this journey :)


End file.
